totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Majkel120/Biografie zawodników Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu
|-| Carrie i Devin = Devin-and-carrie-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 30.12.2014 pragniemy pokazać pierwszy duet, Carrie i Devina Przyjaciół. *Są przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa, przez co są zgranym duetem. Jednak Carrie ma sekret, o którym Devin nic nie wie. Czy Carrie uda się utrzymać sekret w tajemnicy przed Devinem i czy to zniszczy ich szanse na zdobycie głównej nagrody? Devi_i_Carrie-2.png *Już widać romantyków na widowni, którzy będą pokazywać swoje relacje między nimi. *Devin będzie dubbingowany przez Jeffa Geddis, który będzie też dubbingował Toma. *Carrie będzie dubbingowana przez Kristin Fairlie, która też dubbingowała Bridgette z Totalnej Porażki. |-| Stephanie i Ryan = Stephanie-ryan-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 13.02.2015 pragniemy pokazać drugi duet, Stephanie i Ryana - Randkowiczów. *Oboje są zakochani w sobie do obłędu. Czy oboje są dość długo by zgarnąć w swoje ręce milion dolarów? *Stephanie i Ryan, są parą lekkomyślnych studentów, i niepełnoetatowymi wspaniałymi modelami fitnessu i etatowymi sennymi gołąbkami. Są pewni że chcą spędzić ze sobą resztę życia a Wyścig Ridonculous będzie jeszcze jedną z niewiarygodnych przygód miłosnych w ich życiu. Stephanie-ryan-ridonculous-race-2.png *Stephanie będzie dubbingowana przez Nicki Burke która będzie też dubbingowanać Tammy. *Ryan będzie dubbingowany przez Joseph Motiki. |-| Ellody i Mary = Ellody_i_Mary-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 22.06.2015 pragniemy pokazać trzeci duet, Ellody i Mary Mądrale. *Badania Astrofizyki są drogie a reality show oferuje nagrodę pieniężną. Jeśli chodzi o Ellody i Mary, problem został rozwiązany. *Ellody jest geniuszem niezwykle świadomą tego że jest uważana za dziwaka przez innych i nie wie o tym że może być inaczej. *Mary jest geniuszem niezwykle zorientowaną i szczegółową co sprawia że jest idealna do zajęć przyrodniczych lub scrap-booking. *Są one miłe dla innych a ich wysokie IQ pozwala im przechytrzyć innych zawodników. Przez całe swoje życie, spędzały czas na głębokich badaniach zamiast tracić czas na bezużyteczne rzeczy takie jak popularność i chłopaków. Geniuszki czują się dobrze i są wypożyczone w kopacz w tyłków. *Ellody będzie dubbingowana przez Emilie-Claire Barlow, która dubbingowała Courtney w Totalnej Porażce a także będzie dubbingować Laurie. *Mary będzie dubbingowana przez Katie Griffin która będzie też dubbingować Miles. |-| Emma i Kitty= Emma_i_Kitty-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 25.06.2015 pragniemy pokazać czwartym duet, Emma i Kitty Siostry. *Emma i Kitty są mądrymi siostrami, ale żyją w zupełnie innych światach. *Kitty jest ładną i mądrą dziewczyną ale rzadko korzysta z mózgu by dostać to czego chce - jej warkoczę, dobrana postura i uroczy, wyraz twarzy, wykonują wszystko. Wydaje się marzyć o chwili w którym zobaczy świat wraz ze swoją starszą siostrą. *Emma w przeciwieństwie do Kitty, jest zmotywowanym studentem prawa. Jest bardzo konkurencyjna i zrobi wszystko by wygrać Wyścig Ridonculous i nie tracić czasu na takie rzeczy jak "zabawa". *Kitty będzie dubbingowana przez Stephanie Mills która dubbingowała Lindsay w Totalnej Porażce. *Emma będzie dubbingowana przez Stacey DePass która będzie też dubbingować Crimson. |-| Crimson i Ennui= Crimson_i_Ennui-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 29.06.2015 pragniemy pokazać piąty duet, Crimson i Ennui Gotów. *Jakby ktoś nie wiedział to Crimson jest dziewczyną a Ennui chłopakiem. *Goci są mroczni, ponurzy i bardziej niż trochę przerażający. Zastanawia się też dlaczego wzięli udział w Wariackim Wyścigu, bo nawet jeśli by chcieli skorzystać z tego doświadczenia, oboje mają emocjonalny zakres kamiennego gargulca. Nawet pisanie o nich jest trochę denerwujące, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy... *Crimson będzie dubbingowana przez Stacey DePass która będzie też dubbingować Emmę. *Ennui będzie dubbingowany przez Carter Hayden który będzie też dubbingować Spuda i Noah (który też występował w Totalnej Porażce). |-| Chet i Lorenzo= Chet_i_Lorenzo-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 20.06.2015 pragniemy pokazać szósty duet, Chet i Lorenzo Przyrodnich Braci. *Wymuszenie przez małżeństwo ich rodziców, leniwi Chet i Lorenzo, od razu się znienawidzili i nie ukrywają tego. *Chet jest przeciętny pod każdym względem. Ma wybuchowy temperament i skłonność do skomlenia o wszystko. Normalnie jest leniwy, ale gdy nadarza się okazja by dopieic Lorenzo, Chet staje się bardziej zmotywowany. *Lorenzo jest osobą która ssie na wszystko - z wyjątkiem siebie gdyż ma wiarę do siebie z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu bo ma pik. Niestety, nie ma w ogóle ... talentu do sztuk walki, muzyki, sportu i nauki (choć on uważa inaczej). Teraz gdy utknął w głupim Wyścigu wraz ze swoim przyrodnim bratem, zamierza go wygrać a z Cheta zrobić narzędzie. *Ich rodzice postanowili zapisać ich na Wyścig Ridonculous by ci wreszcie ze sobą współpracowali i zakończyli spór raz na zawszę. Pewnie będzie Rozczarowanie. *Chet będzie dubbingowany przez Darren Frost. *Lorenzo będzie dubbingowany przez Carlos Díaz który będzie też dubbingować Rocka. |-| Mickey i Jay= Mickey_i_Jay-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 02.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać siódmy duet, Mickey i Jay Pechowi Bliźniacy. *Identyczne bliźniaki, Mickey i Jay nie radzą sobie z przeciwnościami losu w życiu. Ich życie jest pasmem przeciwności: alergie, fobie, wypadki, choroby i inne dolegliwości. To tylko niektóre z wielu przeszkód, które są regularną plagą braci. *Zrozumiałe jest że ich osobowość nie jest tak straszna jak w odróżnieniu do małego nieśmiałego zwierzęcia z dolnego łańcucha pokarmowego. Niemniej jednak obaj mają podstawę "Nigdy się nie poddawaj" która pomaga im przezwyciężyć codzienna porcje tragedii i niepowodzeń. *Zarówno Jay i Mickey będą dubbingowani przez Lyon Smith. |-| Kelly i Taylor= Kelly_i_Taylor-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 07.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać ósmy duet, Kelly i Taylor Matka z Córką. *Taylor przyzwyczajona jest do tego że ZAWSZE dostaje to czego chce co jest rezultatem rozpieszczania przez jej mamę, Kelly. Taylor wie czego chce i nie toleruje odmowy nawet jeśli to oznacz wstrzymania oddechu aż do fioletu. *Kelly jest mamą i bogatą żoną trofealisty. Rozpaczliwie stara się utrzymać swoją młodość po fajne ubrania, super "zacięcia" i bycie "Super Mamą" dla Taylor i jej przyjaciół. *Taylor jest pewna że wygra bo uważa że jest najlepsza we wszystkim co robi (tak przynajmniej ona uważah). Kelly nie zakwestionowała się do niczego poza ukończenie wyczerpującej klasy yogi i nie może się doczekać co będzie dalej w Wyścigu ... nawet jeśli córka tak nie myśli. *Kelly będzie dubbingowana przez Julie Lemieux która będzie tez dubbingować Josee. *Taylor będzie dubbingowana przez Bryn McAuley, która dubbingowała Amy i Samey w Totalnej Porażce. |-| Dwayne i Junior= Dwayn_i_Junior-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 09.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać dziewiąty duet, Dwayne i Junior Ojciec z Synem. *Dwayne jest szczęśliwym ojcem z przedmieścia z wielką rodziną i synem, który dorósł zbyt szybko. Wziął udział w Wyścigu gdyż uznał to za świetny sposób na spędzenie czasu z synem, by pokazać mu świat i się razem pośmiać. Dwayne jest błogosławiony, i ma dobre intencje ale zupełnie jest pozbawiony sprytu ulicznego. Beznadziejnie nienawidzi świata poza życia w Ameryce Północnej. *Junior kocha tatę, ale jest już w takim wieku, w który jego ciepło, powiedzenia "jestem z ciebie dumny" i uściski są żenujące. Fajna jest dla niego ta wyprawa ponieważ może wygrać milion dolarów i nie iść do szkoły. Wygraj wygrać! Ale wolałby słuchać muzyki niż opowieści taty o jego pierwszej podróży po płaszczyźnie. Junior ma zamiar zrobić wszystko by być COOL podczas występowania w TV ale jego tata mu w tym nie pomaga, rozczochrając mu włosy. *Dwayne będzie dubbingowany przez Neil Crone. *Junior będzie dubbingowany przez Jacob Ewaniuk. |-| Noah i Owen= Noah_i_Owen-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 14.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać dziesiąty duet, Noah i Owen Starzy Wymiatacze. *Klasyczni konkurencji, Noah i Owen powrócili i mają kolejna szanse na zdobycie miliona dolarów. *Od czasu w Totalnej Porażce, Owen i Noah pojawili się w innych reality show takich jak "Kuchenny Krach" i "Przerażający Traktor". *Noah uważa że nie mają szans na zwycięstwo w Wyścigu Ridonculous ale nie odrzuci szansy na podróż dookoła świata. Owen natomiast jest podekscytowany tym że wrócił do telewizji wraz ze swoim małym kumplem. Może mieć wiele cech (miły, duży, głupi, wdzięczny) ale Owen zawsze ma dobre serce i próbuje być najlepszy. *Noah będzie dubbingowany przez Carter Hayden który będzie też dubbingować Ennui i Spuda *Owen będzie dubbingowany przez Scott McCord który będzie też dubbingować Brody'ego i Jacquesa. |-| Brody i Geoff= Brody_i_Geoff-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 16.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać jedenasty duet, Brody i Geoff Surferzy. *Ten zespól ma swoje motto które składa się z jednego słowa, Ziom, od Geoffa (Z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki). Powraca znów do konkursu, ale tym razem bez swojej dziewczyny Bridgette. Skoro ona wybrała się na wycieczkę surfingową, Geoff wziął ze sobą swego najlepszego bro, Brody'ego - entuzjastycznego, głupiego mięśniaka. *Obaj myślą o imprezach, zabawie i wygrania pieniędzy ... bo mnóstwo gotówki to więcej imprez i zabawy! (Patrz? Matematyka może być przydatna!). *Chłopaki są najweselszymi zawodnikami w Wyścigu ale mają czasami w plecy podczas wyścigu. Są szybcy i mocni emocjonalnie. *Brody będzie dubbingowany przez Scott McCord który będzie też dubbingować Jacquesa i Owena (który też występował w Totalnej Porażce). *Geoff będzie dubbingowany przez Dan Petronijevic. |-| Jen i Tom= Jen_i_Tom-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 21.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać dwunasty duet, Jen i Tom Blogerów Mody. *Jen i Tom są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i światowej sławy blogerami mody, którzy nie mogą się doczekać, aby razem zwiedzić świat. Oni na swoim blogu, codziennie mówią, co jest na topie, a co nie i są pewni, że ich wspaniałe umiejętności smaku i stylu zagwarantują im zwycięstwo. *Tom jest pewny siebie i stara się być twardym ale nie ma wielu umiejętności poza zrozumieniem mody. On ma raczej komiczne i radykalne problem jak przerażające wyzwania, zwycięstwo, przegrana, Latte ... wszystko właściwie. *Jen jest słodką i utalentowaną fashionistką. Ona cały czas pracuje nad swoją opalenizną i często pada ofiarą urokowi spontanicznych zakupów. Ona wraz z Tomem ma zamiar zajść daleko w Wyścigu i uczyć innych zawodników jak konkurować w dobrym stylu. *Jen będzie dubbingowana przez Ashley Botting. *Tom będzie dubbingowany przez Jeffa Geddis, który będzie też dubbingował Devina. |-| Jacques i Josee= Jacques_i_Josee-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 23.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać trzynasty duet, Jacques i Josee Łyżwiarzy. *Kanadyjscy łyżwiarze figurowi, Jacques i Josee marzą aby wygrywać złoto na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich. Kiedy w końcu dostali szanse, Jacques upuścił Josee na lód! Zegnaj złoto, Witaj narodowy wstydzie. Wzięli udział w Wyścigu aby udowodnić że nadal są zwycięzcami. *Jacques i Josee przyzwyczaili się do bycia w centrum zainteresowania i miłości "wykonują" swoje wyzwania z dodatkiem łaski i artyzmu. Mimo że się ciągle uśmiechają i kochają Kanadę na zewnątrz. Ich prawdziwa natura jest bardziej kompulsywna. Zrobią wszystko by wygrać i oczywiście uśmiechać się do kamery. *Jacques będzie dubbingowany przez Scott McCord który będzie też dubbingować Brody'ego i Owena (który też występował w Totalnej Porażce). *Josee będzie dubbingowana przez Julie Lemieux która będzie tez dubbingować Kelly. |-| Sanders i MacArthur= Sanders_i_MacArthur-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 28.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać czternasty duet, Sanders i MacArthur Kadetki. *Te dwie stażystki policyjne są gotowe zrobić wszystko aby wygrać Wariacki Wyścig. MacArthur jest impulsywna, twarda jak paznokieć kadeta, który nie zna strachu. Ona nie boi się złamać kilku przepisów czy namieszać w innych zespołach, by pójść do przodu. Odwrotnie jest z Sanders która robi wszystko co pisze w książkach. Mimo konserwatywnego i logicznego charakteru, często i nieświadomie jest wciągana w szalone zagrywki MacArthur. *Te dziewczyny są prawdziwym zagrożeniem - są bardzo ambitne i wiedzą, jak pracować w zespole. *Sanders będzie dubbingowana przez Nicole Stamp. *MacArthur będzie dubbingowana przez Evany Rosen. |-| Laurie i Miles= Laurie_i_Miles-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 30.07.2015 pragniemy pokazać piętnasty duet, Laurie and Miles Weganki. *Laurie i Miles są kochającymi ziemie, wegankami które zrobią wszystko dla Matki Ziemi. Podróżowały i nauczyły się głębokiego szacunku dla innych kultur, jak i również dla lokalnej fauny i flory. Weganki mogą być zarówno nieco zdystansowane i pretensjonalne czasami, ale przytulają serca drzew we właściwych momentach. *Chodziarz mają one tendencje do przenoszenia się w tryb zen, wszelkie oznaki okrucieństwa wobec natury, przeżywają bardzo emocjonalnie. Biorą one udział w Wyścigu, ponieważ mają nadzieję wygrać pieniądze i przeznaczyć je na swoje ulubione cele charytatywne i oddać swoje zwycięstwo Matce Ziemi. *Laurie będzie dubbingowana przez Emilie-Claire Barlow, która dubbingowała Courtney w Totalnej Porażce a także będzie dubbingować Ellody. *Miles będzie dubbingowana przez Katie Griffin która będzie też dubbingować Mary. |-| Gerry i Pete= Gerry_i_Pete_-_ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 04.08.2015 pragniemy pokazać szesnasty duet, Gerry i Pete Rywale w tenisie. *Gerry i Pete są największymi rywalami na świecie. W latach 70-tych byli mistrzami w tenisie i wzajemnie najgroźniejszymi zawodnikami. Jednak ich kariera już się zakończyła a ich agenci zaproponowali im wzięcie udziału w Wariackim Wyścigu. *Nie mogą się doczekać aż skopią tyłki zawodnikom z Wyścigu gdyż są oni zawodowymi sportowcami a rywalizacje mają w małym palcu. Jedynym problemem jest to, że są oni dużo starsi i nie pasują wśród zawodników. *Ta dwójka nie bierze siebie na poważnie. Nawet jeśli przegrają, mają nadzieję, że będą oni w stanie odebrać nowe umowy sponsorskie z ich pojawieniem się na wyścigu. *Gerry będzie dubbingowany przez David Huband. *Pete będzie dubbingowany przez Adrian Truss. |-| Rock i Spud= Rock_i_Spud-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 06.08.2015 pragniemy pokazać siedemnasty duet, Rock i Spud Rockowców. *Wyścig jest jedną wielką imprezą dla Rock'a i Spuda którzy są sympatycznymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi którzy jeszcze się nie wyprowadzili z piwnicy rodziców (tylko czekają aż ich garażowa kapela "Szatańska żaba" wystąpi na wielkim stadionie.) *Rock jest mądrzejszy i oczywiście liderem dwójki a Spud ma całą moc mózgu i napęd w lenistwie; bez Rocka by się kompletnie zatracił. *Pomimo ich postawy, Rock tak naprawdę chce wygrać Wyścig by móc się przeprowadzić do własnego mieszkania. Spud natomiast stara się zapamiętać że jest pokazywany w telewizji. *Rock będzie dubbingowany przez Carlos Díaz który będzie też dubbingować Lorenzo. *Spud będzie dubbingowany przez Carter Hayden który będzie też dubbingować Ennui i Noah (który też występował w Totalnej Porażce). |-| Leonard i Tammy= Leonard_i_Tammy-ridonculous-race.png *Dnia 06.08.2015 pragniemy pokazać osiemnasty i ostatni duet, Leonard i Tammy Gracze. *Czarodziej Wyspy Pahkitew, Leonard powrócił. Przyniósł ze sobą swój głupi fantastyczny mózg i "Live action role-playing" a w rzeczywistości Wariacki Wyścig, ale tym razem wziął ze sobą swą pomysłową znajomą Tammy. *Oboje uwielbiają spędzać codziennie chwile w scenach swojego własnego konfekcjonowanego świata ... więc sobie wyobrazili, że przygoda wyścigu dookoła świata przyniesie ich na przyjęcie! Huzzah! *Leonard będzie dubbingowany przez Clé Bennett, który dubbingował tez Chefa, DJ'a, Mame DJ'a i Beardo. *Tammy będzie dubbingowana przez Nicki Burke która będzie też dubbingowana Stephanie.